


Operation: Cookies and Sweaters

by Strawberry_flavoured_tears



Series: Minecraft, but we are married and have kids [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allyson and Cole are their children, Also Dream calls George bunny because I say so, Also this is in a “realistic” Minecraft AU, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I guarantee your death, M/M, Proof read by Grammarly, Suggestive Themes, Thats most of the plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, and which one is literally just there for his name?, but it’s not christmas cookies, but meh you can ignore that detail if you want, but not really at the same time, but that's all, can you tell which one is my favourite?, don’t ask questions, i guess??, like no joke, take a shot every time Dream grabs George’s waist on my fics, they just make cookies and it’s Christmas, they kinda make reference to it, this is just a really fluffy work with 0 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_flavoured_tears/pseuds/Strawberry_flavoured_tears
Summary: Decorations? Check. They had been ready for quite a while now because both him and his husband loved Christmas, so they adorned the house at the start of December just to get in spirit for the holiday.Christmas tree? Check. He had gone to the forest with Sapnap at the end of November to look for a suitable tree and chopped it down (George didn't approve of that practice but he normally stopped complaining once they began decorating it.)Presents? Check. And they were hidden as well, not even his husband would be able to find them! He had made sure to get something special for each of them since asking George to marry him was out of the table (they had already done that, after all.)Second to last item on the list: Ugly Christmas sweaters? Check. He had bought them already, now the only step was convincing George to wear his.——————————————Or; It’s Christmas Eve and Dream is trying to convince his husband to wear a matching ugly Christmas sweater with him. They make cookies with their daughter and overall have a very fluffy family time with a few memories scattered in between!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft, but we are married and have kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. All I want for Christmas...is for you to wear an ugly Christmas sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Happy B-lated Christmas everybody! And happy new year!
> 
> I wanted to post something to celebrate and finally got this done! (Time to go back to pre-writing that other multi-chaptered story I was working on.)
> 
> Anyway, if you haven’t read the first part of this series (which isn’t necessary to read this one btw) or tags here are a few details:
> 
> Dream and George are married
> 
> I basically don’t call Dream by his ig name, he’s called Clay in this
> 
> Their children’s names are Allyson (oldest, six-years-old, currently goes by she/her but is actually non binary (they are just too young to put a name to it rn, I might make a fic about them coming out)) and then there’s Cole (youngest, one-year-old, doesn’t really do much but know he exists.)
> 
> This is supposed to be a realistic Minecraft AU
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Christmas Eve.

Everything was set and ready to go for the next morning.

Decorations? _Check_. They had been ready for quite a while now because both he and his husband loved Christmas, so they adorned the house at the start of December just to get in the spirit for the holiday.

Christmas tree? _Check._ He had gone to the forest with Sapnap at the end of November to look for a suitable tree and chopped it down (George didn't approve of that practice but he normally stopped complaining once they began decorating it.)

Presents? _Check._ And they were hidden as well, not even his husband would be able to find them! He had made sure to get something special for each of them since asking George to marry him was out of the table (they had already done that, after all.)

Second to last item on the list: Ugly Christmas sweaters? _Check._ He had bought them already, now the only step was convincing George to-

“No,” George said as he looked at the sweater that Clay was wearing. “I’m not going to wear that, I'm fine with just making fun of you. You look ridiculous, Clay.” The blonde gasped, faking offence at the comment.

“How dare you make fun of ugly Christmas sweaters Georgie! They're awesome, come on you gotta put it on, the kids already have theirs.” He tried to persuade his husband, sliding open the door to the downstairs closet and revealing their children. George’s reaction was exactly what he was hoping for.

“Clay, oh my god.” The brunette snickered at the smaller members of the family, desperately trying to frown. “I can't believe you _actually_ made them wear those sweaters.” The blonde looked at the brunette smugly, now there was no way he wouldn't get his husband to wear one, he had the power of Allyson on his side! (And that girl could be annoying as _fuck_ if she wanted to.)

“Look, Dad! Papa bought us Christmas sweaters! Even Cole has one.” Ally picked up her small brother. (Involuntarily, the girl made a small “hmph” sound, signifying that she had to use most of her little strength to do so.) Their daughter was wearing a sweater with a completely red background and a gingerbread man drawn in front of it, however, the cookie’s leg was broken and it read “ _Oh, snap!_ ” next to it in big white letters, several snowflakes were scattered around the drawing as well.

“You look great, Ally,” George commented between his fit of laughter, he picked up Cole from his sister's arms and stared at the baby’s clothes as well. Their son was wearing a red and green sweater, with the sleeves being the classic forest-green Christmas colour and the torso red. Small white dots covered the red area and a cat’s face had been placed on top of it, the words “ _Meowy Christmas”_ could be read below and on top of the head. “You too, Cole.” George turned to the younger. “Did Sapnap give you these? Or was it Bad? I can totally see him sewing this.” George told his husband as the blonde walked closer to the sofa where his family was seating.

“Yeah, Sapnap gave me ours but I bought the kids’, I wanted everyone to have one.” Clay dropped next to his husband, Ally jumping next to him seconds later. “So~ are you going to wear yours or do we need to force you? Because Ally already told me that she’ll help me if you don't agree.”

“Yes! You have to put on a sweater Dad or I'm going to be very sad.” The girl added, making puppy-dog-eyes (those always worked with Clay, he just wasn't strong enough.) “And- And Cole wants you to wear it too! Also, Papa promised to make us cookies if you said yes. Please say yes Dad!” She continued to plead.

George looked at his husband. “Cookies, you say?” He raised his eyebrows at the blonde. “Well, I might wear it if your father makes me some cookies. And maybe a cake too, what do you say, Ally? Does cake sound good?” The girl nodded enthusiastically.

“Cake sounds really good, Dad! Can you, Papa? I want a cake too.” The three other family members stated at Clay expectantly, even Cole who hadn't commented on anything that was going on (not that he could say much, just loose words and basic sentences, but still.) “Come on, Papa! Please, please, please.”

“Yeah, Clay, we want cake. Don't we Cole?” George asked their son, who made a happy noise and threw his arms in the air. “See? He wants some too.” The brunette leaned closer to his husband, to the point he was almost resting on the other’s chest.

The blonde sighed, defeated. “Alright, I’ll make you the cookies _and_ a cake.” The family cheered, everyone enjoyed Clay’s cooking especially when he made sweet food (that didn't mean that the rest of the food he made was bad, on the contrary, but his pastries were the best.) “But, Georgie, you have to put on the sweater.”

“Ugh, fine, I'll do it for the food.” He reluctantly agreed. Once the words left the brunette’s mouth, Clay stood up and hurried up the stairs, going to their bedroom to look for the item. Sapnap had gifted him matching Christmas sweaters some time ago and now he finally had an excuse to wear them!

The blonde rummaged through their wardrobe after his friend had given him the clothing Clay hid it at the bottom of one of the drawers to stop George from finding them. After a bit of searching be had found it, the missing pair to the sweater he was wearing.

When the blonde arrived downstairs again, he found that his family had migrated from the living room to the kitchen and were setting everything up for the cookies- _they were serious about that, huh? Can't say I’m surprised._

He left the sweater on the couch and started walking to the kitchen. “Aw, are you going to help me? It's been so long since we cooked together Georgie.” Said man turned around slightly, the metallic bowl still in his hands. Allyson was up on a stool reading out-loud the ingredients from the cooking book Clay’s mother gifted him a long time ago- he knew almost every recipe by heart already, so he never saw the need to look at it. Cole, on the other hand, was sitting on the counter, staring at the eggs.

“You wish, we’re just taking everything out for you to cook, it was Ally’s idea. And I'm sure that Cole is about to eat the eggs- No!” His husband screeched half-way through his sentence, their son had grabbed one of the eggs and was bringing it closer to his mouth, probably with the intent to bite it. “Cole, don't put that inside of your mouth. Cole!” George kept saying as he dashed to where the infant was sitting and took the egg from Cole’s hand.

While the brunette panicked, Clay went through two different emotions at the same time; Horror- ’cause what if their son actually ate it and got hurt?- and Laughter- is that an emotion? Didn't matter, because Clay found what was happening hilarious. So, his body processed that as a wheeze, he held on to the chair to stop himself from falling as he laughed at the scene in front of him.

“Clay! Don't just stand there, our son almost _died._ ” George told him, replacing the eggs far away from the infant, who was trying to grab another one. Then he carried Cole back to the living room, leaving him in the floor with his toys, before returning to the kitchen.

“S-Sorry it's just too f-funny.” He said between laughter. It took him a few second to calm down, taking deep breaths. “Okay, I'm fine, I'm fine.” The blonde informed them, walking towards his husband and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “What are we doing first?” He asked.

“Oh, no, don't think I'm forgiving you that easily, Clay,” George warned, turning around to face his husband fully. “Cole was about to eat a fuc- an egg,” The man corrected himself, “and you were laughing. What if he had actually eaten it?”

“He wouldn't because you were there to help him, that's why you're the responsible parent here. I'm the cool one.” The brunette hit his arm playfully. “What? It's not like I'm lying, right, Ally?” Clay asked his daughter.

“I think you're really cool, Papa. When I'm older I want to learn how to fight like you and be a hero like you!” The girl answered with a smile. “But Dad is pretty cool too! He's really good with a bow and always hits the monsters! I want to be like Dad too.” Both of them smiled back at her- _holy shit, that's my daughter. I can't believe I raised her...did I raise her?_

“Thank you, Ally. See? You're not the only cool dad, we are both the cool dad.” George told him, smugly. “What do you have to say to that, huh, Clay?” The blonde rolled his eyes playfully, leaning in to kiss his husband, who reciprocated it. “Ouch, your beard hurt me!” The smaller man complained. “You gotta shave again.”

“What? I don't even have a beard!” Clay told him, kissing his husband once more to prove his point. “Do I?” The blonde kept leaving kisses all around the brunette’s face, on his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of is nose, everywhere.

“Clay, stop!” George told him, giggling at the affection. His husband just smirked and kept going (they seemed to have a tendency to forget that their kids were there as well.) “Clay! We have to make the cookies.”

“You’re going to make them with me then?” Clay stopped for a second to ask. George threw his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, thankful for the time he was given to breathe peacefully.

“If you stop, yes.” He said. The blonde thought for a second- he didn't really need help cooking but to make the food with his family would be way more fun than doing it alone, on the other hand, he could kiss George. That was it. And he really enjoyed kissing his husband as well...but he could always smooch him another time.

“Okay, is everything ready?” Clay removed his hands from the brunette’s waist, who subsequently took him away from the blonde’s shoulders. “Let’s see, we need butter-”

“Here!” Ally said, holding up the ingredient with a smile, happy to be included in the conversation again.

“Good. Eggs, I already know we have those.” George glared at him playfully. “Flour-” He was cut by their daughter gasping.

“Dad, we forgot the flour!” She exclaimed. “Do we have flour, Papa? I can go ask uncle Bad for some if we don't.” Clay placed a hand on Ally’s head and ruffled her hair.

“Calm down, kid, we got some… Somewhere. Right, Georgie?” His husband shrugged, but started looking around the cabinets anyway (Clay noticed how to be had to stand on his tiptoes to reach them, it was endearing.) “Do you need help?” He asked.

The brunette turned his head to Clay and stuck his tongue out. “Shut up, Clay, not all of us are walking trees.” Then be went back to searching. The blonde laughed at his husband reaction, it was one of the things he loved about George.

“I want to go be tall like Papa! I want to be the tallest.” Ally said, pointing at Clay. “How can I do that, Papa?” Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she asked the question.

“Well, you have to drink a lot of milk, Ally, and eat healthy food.” Clay said- he was just repeating the stuff that his parent had told him a thousand times, in the end, it came down to genetics, the problem was that he didn't know Allyson’s genetic parents so there was no way for him to know their height, especially when they were...gone.

“But milk is gross! I don't like milk, Papa. Do I really have to drink it?” Ally’s determination seemed to deflate by this- right, she had always rejected the beverage when George or he offered it to her, saying the same thing, not that Clay could say anything, he preferred apple juice to milk any day.

“I mean, not necessarily, but you still need to eat healthy food, Ally.” The blonde told her and the girl’s energy returned, bouncing up and down happily. “Okay, okay, calm down, we still have to make the cookies.” Clay chuckled at their daughter’s antics, ruffling her hair yet again (he had a tendency to play with the hair of the people around him.)

“Right. While you two were babbling _I_ found the flour, you're welcome.” George cut in, placing the ingredients the counter in front of them with a little too much force, thankfully none of it flew in the air. “What are the rest of the ingredients, Ally?”

“Thank you, darling. I don't know what we would do without you.” Clay responded, leaving a kiss on his husband’s cheek. George smirked up at him.

“I know.” He said smugly, grabbing the cookbook and reading over the ingredients since Allyson hadn't answered the question. “Sugar and black sugar.” The man groaned after reading it. “ Why are there so many types of one thing? Everything would be so much easier if we just had one sugar, we don't need more than that!” The brunette complained as he looked over the jars on the counter and confirmed that they had the needed ingredients.

“Because without black sugar we wouldn't be able to make chocolate-chip cookies.” Clay told him, opening the nearby drawers and grabbing the small, triangle-like shaped chocolate cookies (he noticed that there were fewer than last time and he knew that it wasn't because they had cooked any cookies recently. But he wasn't about to call George or Allyson out on it.) “And if we didn't have coloured die then our incredible Christmas sweaters wouldn't exist. Which reminds me-”

“God no, I regret everything,” George commented, he knew what was coming.

“You still haven't put on your Christmas sweater, Georgie!” The blonde had a shit-eating grin as he mentioned it, enjoying his husband’s suffering, apparently. “You gotta try it on when we finish. You already agreed~”

“I hate past George right now, almost as much as Sapnap. I'll wear the stupid sweater when we finish with the cookies, okay? But I want cuddles, it's cold.” The brunette demanded- _this isn't a far trade at all, it's like trading with a piglin._ His husband did have a point though, it was snowing outside, which meant that the temperatures were lower than usual.

“Yes, love, we can cuddle later.” He wrapped one of his arms back around his husband’s waist, looking at the cookbook. “What’s left?”

\--------------

Cooking with his family hadn't been a _total_ disaster, though, it did lead to a having an argument with Ally over whether how many chocolate chips were an acceptable number to put in the dough for the cookies, which ended up on a flour fight and the three of them with their clothes ruined.

“I win!” Ally announced after throwing a chunk of flour to the face of an unsuspecting Clay. “I beat you and Dad, Papa! I'm the best.” She smiled at her parents, her once red sweater were stained white almost everywhere and she would have to take a shower if she wanted to get the white powder out of her brown hair.

“Wow, I can't believe you actually beat me, princess, well done.” Clay praised, wiping his face with a cloth he found nearby- _I think I got flour in my mouth._ “Are you alright, Georgie?” He asked the brunette, who was currently laying face-down on the floor, Clay’s old hoodie covered in the white ingredient.

“I’m dead, can't you see it, Clay? She murdered me.” George’s muffled voice reached his ears. “You’ll have to go on without me, my love.” The blonde laughed at the comment, walking closer to his husband and wiping some of the flour on the hoodie.

“You can't do this to me, Georgie, I'm too young to be a widower!” Clay told him as he cleaned the man’s hair. “And you’re too pretty to die! How am I supposed to brag about having a better husband than Sapnap if I don't have one?” He could tell that George bit down a laugh after that one. “Who am I suppose to cuddle? You can't die on me like this Georgie.”

Finally, the man raised his head and turned around, looking back, Clay. “I _am_ too pretty to die.” Was his response, throwing both men into a fit of laughter. It didn't last more than a couple of seconds but when it ended George had sat up. “It’s good to know that you need me that badly, Clay.”

“Of course, babe. Didn't I tell you about our wedding? You are my everything, if you weren't here I'm not sure how I would survive. I love you more than anything in the entire world and nothing will ever change that.” Clay relished the way his husband’s face turned scarlet at his words. George groaned and threw his head at the blonde’s chest, burying his face in it.

“I hate it when you get all sappy like that.” The brunette mumbled into the other’s sweater. Clay chuckled and brought one hand up to play with his husband’s hair. “I never know how to respond to it. I didn't back at the wedding either.”

Clay smiled softly at the memory of the wedding; when he had finished his vows it had taken George a couple of seconds to remember what he was supposed to say, stumbling over his words and ending it with _“I know they aren't as good as yours, but I'm not that good at expressing my feelings. Just know that I love you...a lot, okay?”_ And that was enough for him, it was now and it had been two years ago, because it came from George and the man was always more than enough for him.

“Don’t know what you're talking about, I loved your vows,” Clay told him, whispering the words onto the other’s ear. The brunette looked up at him, removing his face from Clay’s chest. “I’m serious.” With a huff, George sank back in, placing his ear near the blonde’s heart.

“What’s that, Papa? What are vows?” Ally asked, breaking the scene between her parents (George didn't leave Clay’s chest, though.)

“Vows are like a promise, Ally. When you get married to the person you love you make a small speech, telling them everything you feel. Your dad and I had to say our vows to each other at the wedding, that was before we got you or Cole.” Clay tried to explain, it was difficult to do so when the person he was talking to didn't even know what the concept of marriage intel (beyond the basic information that every parent gives their child.)

“Uncle Bad told me about your wedding, Papa! He told me that it was in a very big church and that Wilbur was the… priest! And he said that you started crying at the end, is that true? Were you sad, Papa?” _Of course, he told her that._ Ally got closer to her parents, she seemed worried, as if Clay was crying right then and there.

“Uh, yes, princess, I did cry at the wedding but it wasn't because I was sad. It was because I was so happy to be marrying your dad that I cried.” The blonde remembered that too; it started of nowhere when they had finished exchanging vows and were placing the rings on each other’s hand a tear suddenly fell on George’s and they both looked up at the other. 

_“Clay, are- are you crying?” The brunette had asked. Clay raised a hand to his face and touched his cheek. To his surprise he was, indeed, crying. Ha, he had promised Sapnap that he wouldn't cry at the wedding._

_“Yeah. Sorry, I'm just- I'm so happy right now.” He said with a smile. From somewhere in the crowd he heard an “aw” and assumed that it came from Bad, despite not seeing him._

_“Clay…” George started but didn't finish the sentence, he wasn't sure what he was about to say anyway. So, he tried again (he had never been the best with his words, and they both knew that.) “Clay, I'm really happy too. Holy shit, I can believe this is happening.” And before they knew it both of them were crying over the fact that they were getting married- the blonde thought it was dumb, so dumb, but at the same time, it was so them._

“Is it normal to cry at a wedding then, Papa? Did uncle Bad and uncle Sapnap do it?” Ally sat next to him on the floor- she had always been the curious type, asking about almost everything. Not that it bothered Clay, on the contrary, he enjoyed answering her questions and teaching her everything he knew (unless she asked how to use his crossbow, Geroge would murder him if he taught their six-year-old daughter how to use any kind of weapon.)

“Bad did, actually. Skeppy was trying to calm him down but in the end, Bad started laughing, so I guess it worked. Sapnap didn't, though.” Clay swirled his fingers around the girl’s barely curled hair, feeling the flour that covered it. “Ally, you gotta go take a bath now.” He said. Allyson pouted- despite not being biologically related to either of them, her expression reminded Clay of George’s, it was surprising how similar she was to the brunette at times.

“Papa, I don't wanna!” She complained, breaking away from the blonde’s hand. “Please let me wait until the cookies are finished, Papa! I want to try them.” The girl pleaded- the food was currently on the oven and it would be for the next fifteen minutes.

“But, if you go to take a bath now when you come out the cookies will be cold so you can eat them, if you do it right now you are going to get burnt. And let me tell you, burning your tongue isn't a fun experience.” Clay countered- in all honesty, he would have to take a both too but he could do it later, Christmas food was more important. “Georgie, you have to move. We can cuddle later, I promise.”

The man groaned. “I don't wanna.” He said and hugged Clay’s torso tightly. “You said we could cuddle after the cookies were done, that's now. Ally can have her bath later.” The blonde stared at his husband.

“Yeah, well, the cookies _aren't_ ready, Georgie, they're still cooking. Which means you have to get off me so our daughter can have a bath.” The younger tried to pry his husband’s arms from around him, but the brunette only whined and hang on tighter. “Love, let go.”

“No, I'm trying to take a nap.” George stared back at him, his eyes closed just enough that Clay could still see them (he always thought they were one of the most beautiful parts of George, his heterochromia was fascinating to the blonde. It was so, so pretty), the man’s eyes were framed by delicate eyelashes. His strawberry-red lips in a slight pout, they looked so kissable Clay had to resist the urge to do it again- _Fuck, why is he so goddamn cute all the time?_

“Come on, bunny, you can take a nap on the couch with Cole while I help Ally, okay? I promise I'll come and cuddle with you as soon as I'm done.” He insisted the older had a strange sort of power over him, just with a small look like this one he could make Clay do whatever he wanted. To put it in the oh so eloquent words of Sapnap: He was a _simp_.

The blonde placed a kiss on George’s forehead softly. “Okay, but you have to come when you finish it or I'm going to throw away you're apple juice and replace it with orange juice instead.” The brunette threatened, getting up slowly and walking to the living room. “Hey, Cole, wanna take a nap with me?”

The infant yawned. “Mhm,” He responded, “Tired, Daddy, I wanna sleep.” It was surprising how much babies slept, Clay discovered during his time as a parent of one. They woke up very early in the morning, depending on the day, took one or two naps and then fell asleep anywhere between eight pm and one am.

“Good night, guys,” George said as he took Cole into his arms and laid down on the sofa.

“Good night, my love,” Clay responded, getting up as well. “Okay, Ally, time for your bath.” The girl whined when the blonde picked her up and started walking to the bathroom. “Don’t worry when we are done the cookies are going to be ready.”

But he forgot nobody was there to grab the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post the next chapter tomorrow! Since this is already finished I won’t have a problem with schedule like I usually do.
> 
> Hope you like the Christmas fluff even if it didn’t have a lot to do with Christmas :)
> 
> The second chapter isn’t really a lot it’s just that this turned out to be 7k+ words and I thought that was too much for only one chapter.
> 
> Have a great day/night everyone~!


	2. Deck the halls with (burnt) Christmas cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Here’s the second chapter as promised :)  
> It’s like half the length of the other one but I felt that if I posted everything together it was too long
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a nice first day of 2021!

“I mean, they're burnt but still pretty good.” Clay commented as he took another bite from the cookie. Turns out, George had been woken up by the smell of something burning (he was a light sleeper and the smell set off a thousand red alarms on his brain, so he was up almost instantly) and the man was able to save the cookies from their total demise.

“You are disgusting, how can you eat that?” George asked him, taking one of the cookies at the centre of the tray (those were the most normal-looking ones, probably due to being in the middle and not the edges.) “These ones are clearly better.”

“Dad’s right, Papa. Those are gross!” She said and took another bite from her own. “But this is really good. Do you like them, Cole?” The infant was sat on his high-chair with a small plate in front of him and a chunk of cookie on his hand that he was currently trying to eat.

“Yummy! I like Papa’s cookies.” He told them- _holy shit why is my whole family so cute? Are we sure that George isn't actually their biological father? Wait, no, I hope he isn't their biological dad._ Cole laughed happily as he brought another cookie piece to his mouth.

“Georgie, I love our children so much.” Clay told his husband, who snickered at the comment. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the crumbs around their son’s mouth, a smile on his face. “Calm down, Cole, you're going to choke.” The infant tried to move away from him, tossing his arms around to show his discomfort. “There, stop wiggling you aren't a worm. At least not that I know of.”

“And you say that I'm a good dad.” George mumbled, taking another cookie from the plate- Clay was thankful that they had made two do those, otherwise there wouldn't be any left for Santa!

“That’s because you are! You used to say that you were horrible with kids but you're really good at it. I'm just trying to do half of the stuff you can do.” The blonde took the other’s hand in his (the one that wasn't covered in cookie crumbs, obviously.) George’s cheeks heated up at the words, he probably didn't intend Clay to hear him. The younger raised his husband’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “You are amazing at everything you do, honey. I could never compete with you on this.”

Clay thought back to the day he first discussed having kids with George;

_“Clay, what do you think about kids?” George had asked one day out of the blue, they had been cuddling in bed, idly chatting and this was not a topic of conversation that Clay was expecting._

_“Do you mean, like, in general, or us having kids?” The younger had answered, slowly rubbing circles into George’s waist. The brunette had looked at him with big eyes, interested on his every movement._

_“...Us.” He had mumbled after a while, suddenly finding the bedside table a lot more interesting than his husband. “Or- or in general it doesn't matter just. Children.” The brunette added quickly._

_“Oh, well, uh…” The blonde had never considered kids in the first place, sure, Bad talked about it a lot and had asked him a couple of times if he and George were going to adopt any, but outside of that he had never given it the time of day. “I don't know, you?”_

_“There’s a reason I'm asking, moron.” The older told him, his stare returning back to Clay’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it recently and, it- it doesn't have to be right now, okay? But I wanted to...sometime in the future.” George’s eyes were basically pleading Clay to give him an answer, to say something that wasn't “I don't know.”_

_“You’re saying it for Allyson, aren't you?” The blonde asked instead. Ever since they found her in that broken down village, George had seemed to take a liking to her, visiting her every other day and talking to the girl. He thought that Clay didn't know, but he could tell how much his husband enjoyed it._

_“How- How did you know?” George asked back, soon regretting it. “I mean, yeah, it's because of her. She doesn't have anyone to take care of her and she's a good kid, Clay, the other day when I went to see her she called me Dad and... I don't know, Clay, but I liked it. Kinda wish she would always call me that. Haven't you thought about what it would be like?” No, he haven't. He was scared to mess up, to do something wrong and earn the hatred of his children. However, he couldn't tell George that, not when he was so excited._

_“It does sound nice.” Clay agreed, because it did, being able to have a child with George did sound lovely. Nevertheless, that didn't calm his anxiety. “But do you really think we are ready, Georgie?”_

_“Don’t you? We have the money to buy everything we need and an extra room, this house is pretty big so she could fit comfortably. And- and…” The words died on his throat, Clay raised an eyebrow at his husband, he looked like he had more to say. “And the woman that's taking care of her already asked me if we wanted to.” He finished. “But it's okay if you don't want to, we can always wait or not have them at all if you don't want to.”_

_The younger noticed the sadness on his husband’s voice as he said the last sentence. He didn't want George to be sad, he couldn't do that to him. So, swallowing up his test and anxiety he said: “Let’s do it.” The brunette’s eyes went wide and he smiled. “Let’s adopt her.” He repeated._

_“Really?” George asked him, astonished. “Are you serious? This better not be a joke, Clay, because I swear-”_

_“No, babe, I mean it. I want to adopt her with you, I want us to have a family.” As he finished the sentence, George kissed him- he was never one to initiate the physical contact, so be must have been pretty excited. “Woah, calm down, bunny, I thought we were going to bed.” He said after they broke apart._

_Despite how frightened he was at that moment, he could never thank his past self enough for that decision. It was definitely the second best choice be had ever made. Right after asking George to marry him, of course._

After that happy memory, Clay returned to the present. The brunette tried to hide his face in the hoddie, though it was a futile effort since Clay left the cookie he was holding back in the tray to hold George’s face. “God, you're so adorable, love. Why don't you let me see your face?” He asked sweetly, caressing the brunette’s face.

“Asshole.” The older spat out and Clay let out a breathy laugh, the kind that didn't sound like him sound like a tea kettle and more like a normal human being. “I know you're doing it on purpose.” His husband’s face felt so warm under his hand and the blonde briefly wondered if his face was cherry-red as well.

“Doing what, darling?” Clay asked, leaning closer to the other man. (Cole made some kind of noise but was quickly shut up by Allyson, who was watching her parents as if they were part of some kind of characters in romance book that she had found online.)

“The compliments. The pet names. The- the way you're touching me.” The brunette replied, his voice reaching a whisper towards the last part of the sentence. Clay hadn't notice until now the way his breathe had stopped in anticipation.

“Yeah? And are you going to tell me exactly what I'm doing, sweetheart?” He asked again, so close to George that if he moved an inch closer they would be kissing. The blonde watched the older for a second as he looked everywhere except his eyes.

“You’re trying to charm me so that I’ll wear that horrible Christmas sweater Sapnap gave you.” And it was broken. The moment, the anticipation, the tension building up. It all stopped. Clay froze- _are you fucking kidding me?! Oh my god!_

“What?” He asked, laughing. “I’m doing what- you know what? Yeah, totally, you caught me Georgie. I'm- I was trying to charm you so you would wear the stupid sweater.” Clay threw his head back as he laughed- this was so stupid! Did George seriously think that?

“I knew it! I'm not going to wear it, Clay. Why are you laughing? If it is what I think then there's no way I'm doing it, especially in front of the kids.” George crossed his arms. “I _will_ murder him, first with the PDA thing and now this? Karl is just enabling him at this point.”

“What did expect? They _did_ get married, Georgie.” The blonde told him- why would you get married with someone you don't like? Or someone that you want to change? You shouldn't marry a person for those reasons.

“And? I married you but I don't let you be a dumbass all the time.” The brunette grinned at him and Clay went back to eating his cookie, removing the hand from George’s cheek.

“I might be a dumbass, but I'm your dumbass.” He winked at his husband- George was probably tired of the line based on how many times he had used it since they started daring, but he didn't care. There was a reason he said it so often. “And you're mine.”

“Papa! Don't call Dad a dumbass, that's rude. Dad, you shouldn't call Papa that either! Uncle Bad told me it was a naughty word.” Allyson interrupted them- _maybe she has been hanging out with Bad too much, next thing I know she'll start yelling language at us._

“Don’t worry, princess, we don't actually meant it. It's just a joke.” Clay assured his daughter. Cole was too busy munching on a cookie to notice the conversation, turning the food upside down and looking for the stop with the most chocolate chips before eating.

“Maybe to you. I do think you're a dumbass, but I still love you.” George told him with a grin, before popping a piece of cookie in his mouth.

“Oh, really?” Clay asked, his husband nodded. “Okay, I see how it is, Georgie.” The blonde stood up, grabbing the now-empty plate where the cookies were once. “I love you too, by the way, darling.” He said and left the dish on the sink. Clay was thankful that the living room was so close to the kitchen because it meant that he would be able to carry out his plan. “Honey, can you give me my hoodie back? I'm going to wash it.”

“Yeah, sure.” George couldn't mask the disappointment in his voice as he said it- the brunette had always had a sort of attachment to Clay’s hoodies that he couldn't quite wrap his head around, but he was happy to give them to the older if it made him feel better. The blonde took the clothes from George’s hand and thanked him, leaving them in the basket to wash later.

Then, he went to the living room, grabbing the forgotten Christmas sweater. Clay understood why George wouldn't want to wear it, especially in front of their kids (even if they wouldn't understand it) but the blonde found them hilarious. The one he was wearing was completely red with a white accent here and there in the forms of strips and dots on his torso, Santa’s face was drawn a little to the right side with sunglasses and a speech bubble saying: _“Where’s my ho at?”_ As you probably already guessed, Geroge’s sweater was essentially the same but instead of having Santa on it, the sweater just had the word “ _HO”_ in the middle with big white letters.

The plan was simple: wait for George to clean the dishes and surprise-attack him with the sweater, to get him to wear it once and for all. Sounds easy enough, right?

Noises in the kitchen indicated that the rest of the family members had finished eating as well, soon he could get his plan into action. Allyson appeared on the doorway first and told Clay that she was going upstairs to get ready for Santa (despite it being around six in the afternoon.) After her came Cole, walking slower but following his sister saying “Santa’s coming, Papa!” before he started climbing up the stairs. Clay made the girl promise she would take care of his brother before grabbing the sweater and walking back to the kitchen.

By the sink was George, washing the dishes and humming a very familiar tune (it was the song that Wilbur had played at their wedding, the guy could pretty much do anything at this point.) As quietly as he could, Clay slipped past the doorway and walked towards his husband, making quick work of opening the bottom part of the sweater so he could fit it through George’s head first and basically trap him in it. When he was close enough he placed it above the brunette’s head and started lowering it-

“Hey, love, do you need anything-” George had turned around and started speaking, before being interrupted by the clothing. “Clay, what the fuck?!” He screeched, part of what he was saying became muffled because of the sweater.

The blonde started wheezing. George’s head had gone past the neck hole, so it was completely visible, but it was the only one. His arms were still on the sink, thankfully he wasn't washing anything at the moment, all of the dishes left to dry. The brunette glared at Clay, moving his hands out of the sink and drying them.

“What the heck, Clay?! What is this?” With his hands dry, George finished putting on the sweater, which only made it better. Clay held onto the chair as he laughed, trying to stop himself from falling. “Did you just do that so I would wear the stupid christmas sweater?” The man asked, putting his arms in a T pose to emphasize.

“Y-Yeah pretty much.” Clay answered, taking deep breaths to calm down. “Don’t worry you look great, babe.” He assured, giving the other man a thumbs up. “Why- why don't you go and look at it on the mirror?”

“Why? Clay, what does it say?” George asked, opening up the door to the downstairs bathroom and entering. “Oh my God, Clay!” He exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom with a slightly red face. “I’m going to murder you _and_ Sapnap.”

“I don't get why you are so angry, you never seem to mind when I call you that.” The blonde said with a smirk. The older’s face became redder as he glared at his husband. “Hey, don't look at me like that, it was Sapnap the one that gifted it to us.”

“And you're the one that _attacked_ me with it. What even was that?” George shot back, moving his arms around. “You seriously just did that to get me to we're that sweater that says I'm a hoe.” Despite his best attempts, a smile began crawling up George’s lips.

“ _My_ hoe.” Clay corrected, the smirk not leaving his face. “I think it looks good on you.” He commented looping his arms around his husband’s waist and bringing him closer.

“Aha. You just like that everyone knows I'm yours, not the sweater.” The brunette replied, throwing his arms around the younger’s shoulders. Clay leaned down, kissing him. It was slow and sweet, George tasted like cherries and chocolate (probably from the cookies, not like Clay cared where the taste came from.) But as soon as it started it was cut- he hated the need to breathe during moments like this.

“But everyone already knows that, bunny.” He placed his forehead against George’s, enjoying the closeness. “I’m saying it because everything looks good you, no matter what you put on you always look cute.” Clay kissed his husband’s forehead. “Are we going to call them down to set everything up for Santa or…” The younger trailed off, distractions were always welcomed, as long as that distraction was George, of course.

“We should, huh?” Was all he answered before kissing Clay again. “But the kids can wait.”

“Yeah, they better.”

_(“Holy shit, dude.” Sapnap laughed while he looked at the brunette. “I can't believe you got Gogy to wear it! How aren't you, like, dead?” He asked Clay, who sat on the sofa next to George. Sapnap, Bad and their respective husbands had come over to spend christmas at their house and the first thing Sapnap had commented on was that the brunette was wearing one of the Christmas sweater he had gifted Clay._

_“Let’s just say, I’m a very persuasive person.” The blonde winked at his friend, before his husband hit his arm and cut into the conversation._

_“You can't persuade shit, Clay. He made me cookies and a cake so I would wear it.” George said, glaring at the blonde for his previous statement. “He makes really good cookies, okay?”_

_“Yeah, I'm sure you love his cookies don't you, Gogy?” Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette, who hit his arm on return. “Dude!” The raven-haired man yelled._

_“Fuck you, Sapnap.” George said, his cheeks ruby-red at his friend’s implication._

_“Nah, I'm sure you would rather have-”_

_“I’m literally going to put poison on your coffee if you don't shut up.”)_


End file.
